Hora de sincerarse
by Lucia991
Summary: -No voy a ahondar mas en el tema, Ginny –Dejó en claro –Que a ti te encante hablar de tus ex, es cosa tuya.  Sí, Harry había tenido suficiente escuchando con detalle las historias de Ginny, pero aún tenían de qué hablar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.-

Hola a todos. Desde ya quiero agradecerles por pasarse por mi historia. Esta es una idea loca que se me ocurrió, realmente no se cómo quedó. Espero que haya resultado algo medianamente decente.

Besos.

lU

* * *

><p><strong>Hora de sincerarse<strong>

* * *

><p>Era hora de sincerarse. Se casarían en dos días y Ginny no quería guardarse nada para ella. Y aún cuando tomase todo aquello seriamente, no podía evitar disfrutar de la expresión de Harry.<p>

-No creo que sea necesario. –Murmuró jugando con un mechón de su cabello –Realmente no quiero saber…

-No seas tonto Harry, esto no cambiará nada –No, por supuesto que no lo haría. Se casarían en dos días, y él la seguiría amando como siempre o inclusive más, y Ginny haría lo mismo. Pero Harry estaba seguro que después de oír esa lista querría matar a más de uno. O a muchos, conociendo a Ginny.

-De acuerdo… Comienza –Ginny tomó aire.

-Bueno, el primer chico que besé fue Neville. En el baile de navidad del torneo –Dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo -Creo que fue el mejor primer beso que pude haber tenido, eso sin contarte a ti -Aclaró cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Estas diciendo que todos estos años invité a mi casa al hombre que le robó el primer beso a mi prometida? –Sí, Ginny había supuesto que eso sucedería, ahora Harry se comportaría extraño frente a su amigo.

-Robar es un término muy duro, yo diría que me regaló mi primer beso –Aquello no pareció agradarle mas a Harry.

-¿Y solo fue un beso? No entiendo –Se ofuscó, su novia le estaba diciendo nada más y nada menos que había besado a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

-Sí, bueno no… -Tal vez no fue la mejor idea hablar sobre sus ex, pensó cuando notó como Harry apretaba los puños –Cuando regresamos a la sala común ya era muy tarde, no había nadie por allí. Neville fue siempre un caballero y por supuesto me acompañó hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de chicas –Explicó –A mi me dolían los pies, él los había pisoteado varias veces mientras bailábamos, y aún así me sentía eufórica.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos la boda y te juntas con él? –Preguntó enfadado –La abuela de Neville estaría encantada.

-¡No seas tonto, Harry! –Dijo enojada, esos celos eran completamente infundados –En fin… Ese baile representó mucho más de lo que tú puedas llegar a imaginar. Y fui yo la que besó a Neville y por supuesto, luego fue él me besó. Pero ambos comprendimos que solo fue algo de esa noche. Para hacer de la experiencia un poco más mágica.

-¿¡Más mágica! ¡Por Merlín Ginny, estaban en Hogwarts, ¿cuánta magia más necesitaban? –Gritó enojado.

-¡Pues mucha! –Se defendió soltándose del abrazo de su novio –Yo estaba completamente enamorada de ti y tú ni siquiera me consideraste como una posible cita. Ni siquiera cuando estabas completamente desesperado. Además quería ir al baile, y como iba a tercero no podía hacerlo a menos que alguien me invitase. Neville estaba loco por Hermione y a ella ya la había invitado Krum. Por lo que sí, necesitábamos mucha magia.

Harry guardó silencio. Sabía que Ginny había sufrido mucho por su falta de atención en ella. Y ahora no solo se lamentaba por no haberse percatado de ella antes, si no que ahora comprendía las cosas que había perdido. Como el llevarla a su primer baile, robarle su primer beso…

-Luego fue Ollie… -Susurró.

-¿Ollie? ¿¡Oliver Wood! –Gritó.

-Sí, y no tienes que gritar Harry. –Le recordó.

-Como sea, ¿me puedes decir cómo demonios terminaste enredándote con Oliver? ¡Es cinco años mayor que tú! –Harry no podía creerlo. Había sospechado de muchos otros, pero de Oliver nunca.

-Te estás comportando como un idiota, quizás sí reconsidere casarme contigo –Bramó enojada.

-Asumo que no te supondrá un problema, tienes una larga fila detrás –Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry supo que debía callarse –Lo siento, –Se disculpó a regañadientes –sigue…

Ginny cerró los ojos. Esa conversación no estaba siendo tan divertida como ella pensó que sería. Aún así, sabía que debían hablar. Y todo lo que ella le contara solo ayudaría a la pareja. Sabía que no debían tener secretos, que debían confiar en el otro plenamente. Y eso era lo que estaba buscando. Así que, recobrando un poco la compostura, prosiguió.

-No lo había visto realmente hasta que fuimos al campeonato de Quidditch –Explicó –Aún así yo no podía estar mucho tiempo sin pensar en ti por lo que no fue más que una mirada de curiosidad –Observó a Harry para sonreír cuando lo vio intentando relajarse, intentando hacer aquella conversación un poco más amena –Me mandó una carta al poco tiempo de habernos visto, no le respondí porque creí que hacerlo sería traicionarte a ti y a los sentimientos que sentía por ti.

Harry se mordió el labio. Las pocas veces que habían hablado sobre la época en la que ella había estado completamente enamorada de él sin que Harry la notase, ella siempre había hecho sonar todo mas divertido y gracioso. Y aunque él había supuesto que no había sido tan así, no había llegado a imaginar lo mucho que le había afectado. Por lo que se acomodó una vez más en la cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, repartiendo un par de besos en su hombro desnudo.

-En fin, luego de aquel baile y de mi primer beso, sentí que podía con todo –Ginny sonrió soñadoramente, de esa manera que le traía tanta paz y tranquilidad a Harry –Así que, cuando se aproximó la salida a Hogsmeade no lo dudé y le envié una carta. Nos encontramos en la puerta de Las Tres escobas y caminamos toda la tarde. Yo quería que me besara, y estaba a punto de resignarme a ello, cuando él estampó sus labios contra los míos.

-Gin… No quiero tantos detalles –Le pidió Harry. Suficiente era escuchar la lista de su novia, no quería además saber con exactitud cada una de sus experiencias.

-No seas aburrido Harry –Dijo sonriendo –Hagamos de esto algo divertido, yo te amo a ti y no encuentro mejores besos y caricias de las que tú me das, así que todo lo que te cuente no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que nosotros tenemos. ¡Nos casaremos en dos días!

Sí, por supuesto que se casarían en dos días. De hecho lo harían en ese preciso momento si no tuviesen una fiesta organizada. Una fiesta a la que ya estaban invitados dos de los ex de su novia. _Fantástico, _pensó Harry.

-Continua –Le pidió. Quería terminar con esa conversación lo antes posible –Estábamos en el encantador momento en el que Oliver "estampó" sus labios contras los tuyos.

-Sigues siendo un tonto. –Dijo y besó sus labios –En fin, el beso no fue suave y dulce como el de Neville. Fue agresivo y embriagador. Oliver era así, a todo o nada.

-¿¡Realmente crees que quiero escuchar esto! –Bromó enojado -¡Basta, no quiero hablar más!

-¡Pues yo sí quiero! –Gritó aún mas fuerte.

No es como si quisiera alardear de sus anteriores romances. Tampoco a ella le hacía mucha gracia revelar secretos de una intimidad que a Harry, por haberla ignorado olímpicamente, no le correspondía saber. Pero entendía que era necesario, mas para él que para ella. Así que continuaría, quisiese Harry o no.

-Nos vimos dos veces más después de esa salida –Continuó –Oliver era agradable y besaba muy bien –Ese comentario solo lo dijo para que Harry sufriese –pero… Era muy grande y quería algo más. Algo que yo no podía ni quería darle.

-¿¡Me estás bromeando! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Tenías apenas 13 años, ¿cómo esperaba tener relaciones contigo? –Ginny se ruborizó un poco. El tema del por qué terminó su breve relación con Ollie era algo que le daba mucha vergüenza. Le recordaba lo pequeña e inexperta que había sido.

-No hagas un mundo de esto, por favor –Le pidió al ver que él iba a protestar –Le dije que no y dejamos de vernos.

Harry agradeció que Ginny hubiese tenido un poco de cordura por ese entonces. Y también agradeció que Oliver no la hubiese presionado para que continuasen en aquella relación. Quería creer que Oliver, al que él una vez había admirado tanto, no era esa clase de idiotas que solo buscan una cosa en las chicas. Realmente quería creerlo, así que trató de no pensar en el tema. No, borraría a Wood de su mente.

-¿Y luego? –Preguntó.

-¿Ansioso por terminar? –Preguntó burlona –Sabes que después tendrás que contarme tú, tu lista, ¿cierto?

-No me preocupa, es prácticamente inexistente y tú la conoces. –Dijo serio -Yo, a diferencia de ti, no me dediqué a ir besando a cuanta chica se me cruzase.

-Me ofendes –Aunque realmente no lo hacía. Ella no se arrepentía de haber salido con todos esos chicos. Al fin y al cabo, la habían llevado hasta él –Después de salir con Ollie –Continuó con la conversación –decidí que tenía que bajar un poco el límite de edad. Los chicos más grandes estaban bien, muy bien, pero yo no estaba lista para darle lo que ellos querían. Y no quería ponerme en una situación de presión.

-Al fin un poco de cordura –La molestó, intentando hacerla reír, pero Ginny no lo hizo -¿Sucede algo?

-Ese mismo año, –Comenzó a decir, su voz escuchándose unos tonos más baja de lo habitual –ya casi sobre el final del curso, salí con Colin…

Harry permaneció en silencio.

-Nunca dijimos nada… Salimos durante tres meses, los últimos del año escolar –Explicó –Con él todo era muy sencillo. No tenía que preocuparme por nada. Los pocos que sabían de nosotros decían que éramos almas gemelas. Pero Colin y yo nos dimos cuenta que, a pesar de tener muy buena química, estábamos mas para ser amigos que novios.

-Nunca dijiste nada Gin, deberías haberlo hecho –La sostuvo aún mas fuerte entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza –Lo siento…

Ginny no dijo nada. La muerte de Colin había sido una razón más para odiar a Voldemort y para amar a Harry. Colin había sido su amigo, su primer novio oficial-aun cuando nunca lo presentó en su casa-y una bocanada de aire fresco siempre que lo necesitó. Incluso solían reír diciendo que fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter. Su muerte había calado hondo en su pecho, y muchas lágrimas habían sido derramadas, pero ahora estaba en paz. Lo conocía y sabía que estaría feliz y orgulloso de haber fallecido en esa guerra. De haber ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort.

-Cuando empecé cuarto conocí a Michael –Dijo intentando borrar el anterior momento.

-Siempre pensé que salías con él desde el baile, eso me dijo Hermione –Comentó, tratando también de aligerar el ambiente.

-Bueno… Yo… -Una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¡Ginny! –Exclamó molesto -¿No acabas de decirme que saliste con Oliver y Colin?

-Sí, sí… -Dijo apresuradamente –Salí con ellos luego del baile pero es también cierto que conocí a Michael allí. Bailé una pieza con él y al parecer quedó encantado conmigo. Me invitó a salir exactamente al día siguiente, pero lo rechacé.

-Si tan solo lo hubieses seguido rechazando siempre –Murmuró Harry, recordando lo molesto que era.

-Hubiese sido una buena idea –Concordó ella –Lo rechacé porque estaba embobada con Oliver, él era atractivo, mayor y juagaba al Quidditch profesionalmente –Dijo como si aquello fuese todo lo que una chica pudiese desear –Así que le dije que no. Aunque él siguió insistiéndome, especialmente cuando supo que había dejado de salir con ese chico mayor que veía fuera de Hogwarts. –Recordó alegre el pequeño rumor que se había corrido por la escuela, suerte que Ron hubiese sido tan despistado –Cuando comencé a salir con Colin nadie lo supo, así que Michael siguió insistiendo. ¡Todos los santos días! –Dijo exasperada –Por eso muchos creyeron que salía con él, porque estaba todo el día molestándome, me seguía por los pasillos y se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablarme.

-Y si era tan molesto, ¿por qué comenzaste a salir con él? –Preguntó divertido.

-Cuando regresábamos de Hogwarts, en el expreso, me arrinconó y me besó –Sonrió ante la expresión de Harry -¿Ya no te parece tan divertido? –Bromeó.

-No, y no entiendo como comenzaste a salir con un tipo que te molestó durante un año y te besó sin tu permiso.

-Los besos no se pide, se roban –Dijo –Y si no recuerdo mal, tú no me pediste ningún tipo de permiso cuando me besaste delante de toda la sala común. ¿Qué clase de caballero eres, eh? –Harry sonrió de lado, Ginny tenía siempre algún argumento con el que revertir sus dichos.

-Esta bien, como sea, continua –Se había vuelto a malhumorar.

-Estaba aterrada –Dijo en un susurro –Voldemort había regresado, Cedric había muerto, a ti casi te mataban y nadie parecía querer hacer nada. Y me sentí bien. Michael ejerció un poco de poder sobre mí, me dio seguridad. Él era seguro.

Harry frunció la boca. Aquello era quizás lo peor. Que Ginny hubiese tenido miedo, que no se hubiese sentido segura y que Michael Corner hubiese sido la solución a aquello. Probablemente debería haberle prestado más atención ese verano en la casa de Sirius. Pero no había podido. Estaba enfadado, triste, entusiasmado por vivir con su padrino. Estaba todo menos listo para ella. Lo sabía, no le hubiese servido de mucho por aquellos días, pero igualmente deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

-De todas maneras la magia que sentí cuando comenzamos a salir se esfumó rápidamente. Era un idiota, tú lo sabes –Dijo sonriendo –Un horrible perdedor y un inservible en las clases del ED –Harry sonrió también –Y tú me volvías loca, me habías quitado el miedo enseñándome todos esos hechizos, estabas hermoso, realmente hermoso. Así que lo dejé.

Ginny lo miró con amor, con tanto amor que Harry sintió hacerse pequeño. Porque mientras ella dejaba al idiota número uno por él, él estaba besándose con Cho en la sala multipropósitos. Intentando algo que nunca había estado destinado a ser.

-Pero luego saliste con Dean, no te duró mucho el amor –Dijo recordando que aún quedaba uno más.

-La decisión de pelear por tu amor duró lo que tardé en enterarme que habías o estabas saliendo con Cho –Explicó, un tanto picada por tener que nombrar a la chica –Hermione me había aconsejado que salga con otros chicos, que me haga notar, pero aun saliendo con medio Hogwarts tú no me mirabas. En su lugar tenías tus ojos puestos en Chang, así que no lo pensé mucho cuando en la última salida a Hogsmed Dean me invitó a salir.

Harry agradeció que finalmente llegara el nombre de Dean, porque él sabía, Thomas era el último con el que había salido antes que él. Sin embargo, era con este último con quien más tenía conflicto. Por mucho tiempo habían sido buenos amigos. Habían compartido dormitorio desde primer año y siempre la habían pasado bien juntos. Inclusive Dean lo había apoyado en quinto año cuando nadie más le creía. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta tirantez. Harry podía haber ignorado a Ginny por mucho tiempo, podía no haber sido el mas observador en lo que a romances se refería, pero no era idiota. Y sabía, aun cuando nadie se lo hubiese dicho, que con Dean había sido distinto al resto. Con él habían sido algo más que solo besos.

-No pongas esa cara –Le pidió, acariciándole la mejilla –Tú eres mucho más importante que él, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

-Pero a él lo quisiste –Afirmó Harry, sabiendo que ella no lo negaría -¿Por qué terminaste con él? Y no me digas que fue por esa discusión tonta.

-Tienes razón, -le dijo- a Dean lo quise. Él era la mezcla perfecta de mis anteriores novios. Era dulce como Neville, apasionado como Oliver, compañero como Colin y me daba tanta seguridad como Michael. Él era perfecto. Era apuesto, muy apuesto. –Dijo riendo-Era más grande, jugaba al quidditch decentemente, y me quería. Me quería mucho –Se detuvo un momento para observar a Harry. Aquello no le estaba gustando, lo sabía, pero creía que aún podía soportar un poco más, así que prosiguió –Con Dean consideré un futuro sin ti, consideré entregarme a él y ser feliz juntos, –Harry se tensó, suponer cosas era mucho más llevadero que saberlas –pero al final del día no eras tú. Lo quise, muchísimo, pero a ti te amaba y no era justo para él o para mí. Incluso para ti aunque no me quisieses. Por eso peleábamos mucho, en algún punto yo quería que él se diese cuenta que no era buena para él. Pero Dean no parecía tener problemas soportando mis rabietas, incluso me presentó a su familia. Su madre me adora –Dijo sonriendo, intentando quitarle un poco de peso a la conversación.

-No entiendo, ¿qué demonios tenía yo que te hizo dejarlo? –Aquello era algo que llevaba queriendo saber por mucho tiempo. Nunca había dejado de estar agradecido por la decisión de ella, pero aún así la duda siempre estaba.

-Tú, –Dijo sonriendo y colgándose de su cuello –lo tienes todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Eso no dice mucho…

-No podría decirlo con palabras. –Le aseguró –Pero tú lo tienes que entender. Es ese algo que sentimos cuando nos besamos, ese revoltijo de emociones que se agolpan cuando me sonríes. Es lo feliz que me siento cuando me haces tuya y terminamos juntos… ¡Vamos Harry, tú lo sientes!

Sí lo sentía. Esa sensación de que eran el uno para el otro. Esa felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado, aquella certeza de que iban perfectamente juntos. De que estaban destinados a ser uno.

-Te amo… -Susurró contra su oído, rozando uno de los pendientes que le había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

-Yo también –Le aseguró –Y ahora… ¡Tú turno! –Gritó apartándose momentáneamente de su lado y arrodillándose frente a él, en la cama, completamente desnuda.

-Si quieres que piense en algo que no sea en hacerte mía, cúbrete –Le ordenó sonriendo.

Ginny bufó molesta pero aun así se metió debajo de las sabanas y se recostó contra el cuerpo de Harry. Había llegado el punto clave, lo sabía. Así que tomó aire y espero a que él comenzase.

-Realmente no hay mucho que decir… -Murmuró nervioso, más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado oírlo –Tú ya sabes que con la única que salí fue con Cho y que eso fue un desastre.

Ginny asintió. Habían hablado sobre ella una vez. Incluso Hermione le había contado lo malo que era Harry en las citas. Y Ginny se había reído años después cuando comprobó que no era malo, que solo lo había sido con Chang. Porque a ella, a ella la había vuelto loca. La había tratado como una reina y la había hecho sentir todo lo correcto.

-Cuéntame un poco más –Le pidió, haciendo un pequeño puchero que derritió a Harry.

-Fue un desastre desde el inició. Fue la primera chica que hizo darme cuenta que las mujeres eran lindas. Me gustaba desde tercero, cuando jugamos enfrentados, y cuando la invité a salir la primera vez, me rechazó –Aquello lo había hecho sentir patético por mucho tiempo -Fue para el baile y Cedric se me había adelantado. Así que el año siguiente, cuando nos besamos, realmente no sabía qué esperar. Fue mi primer beso y fue torpe, húmedo porque ella estaba llorando y…

-¡Ey! –Lo detuvo Ginny –Estas hablando demasiado rápido y obviando los detalles importantes –Protestó.

-No voy a ahondar mas en el tema, Ginny –Dejó en claro –Que a ti te encante hablar de tus ex, es cosa tuya.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a hablar de Hermione? –Las palabras quebraron el ambiente haciendo que Harry se tensase.

Sabía que Ginny podía sentir lo acelerado que iba su corazón y como sus músculos ahora la envolvían con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero no podía. Estaba completamente mudo. Estancado. Intentó respirar hondo y así poder tranquilizarse, pero la humedad en su antebrazo, producto de una lágrima caída de la mejilla de Ginny lo terminó por descomponer.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó dudoso. No tenía idea de cómo continuar aquella conversación. Especialmente porque ahora entendía por qué Ginny había insistido tanto en que blanquearan sus listas. Le había estado dando la posibilidad de sincerarse, había intentado quitarle la culpa.

-Hermione es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que me lo contó –Dijo alejándose un poco –Lo hizo a la semana siguiente de que la guerra terminase. Aún así me gustaría escucharlo con tus palabras.

Harry tomó aire nuevamente. Se suponía que su amiga no diría nunca nada de aquello. Jamás. Era algo secreto, tan secreto como que ella había confundido a McLaggen en las pruebas de guardián. Y ahora, a dos días de su boda, Ginny tenía que confesarle que lo sabía.

-Te juro que no significó nada –Ginny asintió, sabía aquello desde que Hermione se lo contó –Tú hermano no estaba… Había salido –Dijo, queriendo obviar, como siempre, la parte en que su amigo los había abandonado. No tenía sentido, no con Ginny que lo sabía, pero aún así él no podía decirlo –Y Hermione no dejaba de llorar, lloraba día y noche. Y yo te extrañaba, te extrañaba tanto. .. –Murmuró -No conseguíamos hacer ningún avance, absolutamente ninguno. Estábamos estancados, perdidos. –Dijo, intentando explicarse - Y entonces bailamos. Una canción medianamente alegra sonaba en la radio y yo, que estaba cansado de ver llorar a Hermione, la invité a bailar.

Harry recordó el momento. La sensación de desasosiego que sentía por esos días. Ese presentimiento de tener todo perdido. De no verse triunfador. Iba a morir y su muerte no ayudaría a nadie. Y entonces veía a su amiga. Lo triste y perdida que se veía. Y no había podido evitarlo. La había besado. En un inútil y estúpido intento de sentir algo. De recuperar lo que no tenían. De fingir que era Ginny, que las cosas no estaban tan mal, que aún había esperanzas.

-Nos arrepentimos en cuanto nos separamos –Concluyó –Me sentí fatal por muchos días. Pero Hermione me aseguró que debía estar tranquilo, que no significó nada y que tú lo entenderías.

-Nunca me lo dijiste –Le reclamó.

-Porque luego pensé en Ron –Dijo –Tu hermano se había ido, estaba convencido que entre Hermione y yo había algo, que estábamos saliendo o que nos burlábamos de él. Así que le pedí a Hermione que no diga nada, nunca –Explicó –También pensé en ti. No quería lastimarte por algo que no había significado nada, te había dicho que no tendría tiempo para ver chicas lindas y ahí estaba yo, como un gran idiota, besando a mi mejor amiga para sentirme un poco mejor.

-Me hubiese gustado que me lo contases –Dijo finalmente Ginny –Lloré mucho cuando Hermione me lo contó, muchísimo –Harry la abrazó fuertemente, tanto como pudo sin lastimarla –Pero no me enfadé, de hecho nunca me enojé contigo o con Hermione, solo estaba dolida. No con ella, sino contigo. No solo habías besado a alguien más, manchando lo que teníamos, sino que además no me lo habías dicho.

-Fui un idiota –Ginny asintió, aquello tenía tanta veracidad que no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-¡El más idiota de todos! –Se burló. Repartiéndose entre carcajadas y lágrimas -¡Te amo! –Gritó cinco minutos después.

-Yo también… -Respondió, aunque un poco confundido por las reacciones de Ginny, la cual seguía riéndo.

Y allí estaba eso que tanto lo volvía loco. Esas cualidades de ella que lo hacían perder la razón. Esa facilidad para reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Para leer entre líneas, para remarcar lo importante, para hacerlo feliz. Tan feliz como nunca había imaginado.

-Entonces… -Dijo algún tiempo después –¿Toda esa tortura que me hiciste pasar escuchando la historia de todos tus noviecitos era como castigo por besar a Hermione?

-En parte –Dijo sonriendo –Pero principalmente era porque quiero que seamos honestos, ningún secreto entre nosotros.

-De acuerdo –Asintió él –Entones sería bueno que sepas que no quiero que vengan Neville, Oliver y Dean a nuestra boda.

-Dije que quería que seas honesto, no irreal –Le advirtió, poniéndose de pie y dejando ver una vez más su esbelta figura completamente desnuda –No les retiraremos sus invitaciones, quiero verte ponerte celoso cuando se acerquen a saludarme.

Harry estaba seguro que Ginny lo volvería loco, y que probablemente golpearía a alguien el día de su boda, pero no podía evitar dejar de sonreír. Ella lo hacía feliz, tan simple como eso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, nuevamente quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pedirles que me dejen su opinión.<p>

Saludos!

lu


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**

**Hola a todos! Bien, sé que esta prohibido, así que seré breve. Solo les comento que subiré una pequeña "Historia" con los drables de los distintos ex que Ginny mencionó. Algo así como sus mini historias. Espero que pasen y les guste, pueden buscarla en mi perfil. **

**Un beso y desde ya, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
